


Home in the Godswood

by love_so_quickly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_so_quickly/pseuds/love_so_quickly
Summary: What is dead may never die.





	Home in the Godswood

What was once a cold darkness is replaced by a gentle warmth. Theon can feel the sun on his back, where he is knelt in the Godswood.

His senses begin to take in his surroundings, and he can tell that he is at home, in the North, during a warm Summer. It takes a moment for his mind to register that he was not here seconds before.

I’m dead then, he thinks, and yet a wave of calm overtakes him.

“Took you long enough.”

Theon’s breath hitches, though he becomes aware that he does not have need for it. It cannot be. 

There are steps approaching from behind him, but Theon stays rooted to his spot, kneeling on the ground, with his gaze glued to the grass beneath him. Suddenly, there are worn boots blocking his view, the kind one wears for comfort rather than fashion. There is a pause, and Theon clinches his eyes shut. 

The person kneels down before him and grasps his chin, firmly but gently, lifting it to meet the other’s eyes. A whimpering sob is torn from Theon’s throat as his eyes open to meet those of his heart. 

The crystal orbs before him are full of warmth that Theon knows he does not deserve. He tries to speak through his tears, beg the other half of his soul for the forgiveness and mercy that he has so longed for, but the man carefully shushes him. 

“None of that, darling,” the man whispers, moving his hand up slowly to cup Theon’s face, his thumb brushing across a surprisingly, to Theon, unbruised and unbloodied cheek.

“Robb,” Theon pleads, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Robb leans forward and presses his lips to Theon’s forehead, silencing the other yet again. “I know, my darling,” he says, lips brushing his skin as they move. “It does not matter here.”

Theon reaches up to grasp onto Robb’s tunic, pulling the man impossibly closer. He presses his to Robb’s neck, inhaling his scent. It wraps him in a blanket of safe, warm, mine. It is a feeling that he has not known for many a year. “How am I here with you? How am I in a place worthy of you?”

Robb pulls him away from his neck to gaze sharply into his eyes. “You are the only place you were ever meant to be, my love,” he says, shaking his head at the confusion he sees me in Theon’s own gaze. “Theon, you are home.”

“Home?” Theon breathes, in awe.

Happiness crinkles the corners of Robb’s eyes, and he leans in to brush his nose against Theon’s. “Yes, my sweet man, you are home. You may rest now.”

And, Theon, finally, did.


End file.
